


Feelings

by kumato



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, mild sexual fantasizing that is cut VERY short that i dont know how to tag, teens & up because carter..... is so gay for max in every way.......
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumato/pseuds/kumato
Summary: Carter thinks about Max a lot. Max has a lot of pent-up emotions.(op doesnt know how to do summaries OR titles!!!)





	Feelings

He's smitten, absolutely, positively smitten.

Max is an adorable, curious little thing-- asking him about anything and everything that he comes across or whatever crosses his mind at the time. He knows well enough that his endless curiosity drives Evan mad, but to him it's nothing but endearing. He could almost thank Evan for his short patience, driving Max to find other ways to sate his curiosities, and the Entity for blessing him with Max's presence after every trial. The man practically flocks to him the moment they meet, following after him whenever he returns-- or whenever Max arrives back from his own trial-- and Carter thrills at the attention he receives from the other.

  
Every question from him are one laced with genuine curiosity and an eager desire to  _learn--_  and when he answers, sating his curiosity for a brief moment..

  
The smile he receives makes his electrified heart swell with affection every time he sees it. He wants to treasure that smile, wants to treasure everything about Max, wants to keep him in his office, even for a short while,  _to show him what it's like to be intimate, lavished with affection and learning each other so closely, **wants to engrave himself into his skin and--**_

  
Carter stops that derailing thought, packs it up, and locks it in a box of complete shame. It's disrespectful to think of Max in such a way. What would he say if he could see his thoughts? He wouldn't have a clue-- wouldn't understand his feelings for him, how strong they were. Carter can imagine he'd be curious, though.. he can see him asking him to show him. Show him everything, all of his intricate, selfish desires laid out before him.

  
He chuckles.  _Only in his wildest dreams._

  
"Dr. Carter?" Max pipes, peering into his office, looking.. well-- a little messier than usual. He quickly brushes away any filthy, remaining thoughts lingering about as he addressed the other. "Max! To what do I owe the pleasure, friend?" His head piece is off long before Max arrives, thankfully-- he preferred speaking to him without the thing-- no matter how much he itches to put it back on. He also doesn't miss the unmistakable way Max lightens up a little at being called  _friend._

  
"Nothin'- I mean.. Jus' wanted to see ya. S'all." He finishes with a smile, one so small and shy that Carter can't help the manic, giddy grin that spreads across his face at the sight of it. "Well why don't you come and sit down, then?" He gestured  ~~ _a bit too eagerly_~~  to the seat in front of him, which Max promptly takes.

  
There's a brief moment of silence-- comfortable, at first-- that stretches on, and he'll admit to himself that he's not very focused on whatever thrilling torture method he's come up with on paper at the moment. More busy thinking-- looking-- at Max here and there. It's only when he looks up for what seems like the third time that he takes notice of the shift in Max's body language. 

 

It's another thing he liked about him, how open he was, even if he didn't know it, even if he tried to hide, Max still wore his heart on his sleeve and it showed. It's endearing and beautiful how genuine Max could be. Though, at the moment, he focuses back on him and the way he held himself-- something was bothering him and he wanted to find out what it was.

 

"Is something wrong, Max?" He set aside everything, all his attention now focused on the other and Max is silent for awhile, looking at everything else but him, and that's fine. He has all the patience in the world. After another minute of silence, Max spoke up. "Sally... was sayin' some stuff t'me again."

  
He sounds so small, so vulnerable, that it nearly breaks his heart in two. "..Was she, now?" He starts, slowly, then gives it a pause. It doesn't seem like Max is going to elaborate soon, but he knows enough about Sally-- and dealt with enough of her attitude-- to know the kinds of things she must've said to poor Max. Unsavory, hypocritical-- the mere thought of it makes his blood boil, but his anger subsides when he hears the small sniffling coming from Max.

  
Immediately he's on the other side of the desk, crouching in front of Max who looks so sad, like a kicked puppy-- and it tears into his heart. "Oh,  _Max._ " He doesn't touch him, only rests his hands on the seat itself, because he knows better than to hold him without his permission. The other hiccups, trying to hold back tears as he mutters. "Wh-- why's s- she gotta say that stuff 'bout me? I-- I didn't-- I didn't do nothin' to her! I never did anythin' to her!" Max is angry, slamming his fist against the armchair in defiance-- but his anger fizzles out almost immediately, turning into a wrecked little sob that twists at Carters' heart even more.

  
He doesn't like the sight. Doesn't like seeing his Max-- his poor, perfect Max-- shedding tears over words that didn't matter. He raised his hand gently, letting Max rest his head on the palm of his hand all on his own.

  
"She doesn't understand you, doesn't understand anything in this realm-- or what she is now, for the matter." His thumb swipes away at a tear. "She doesn't have the right to say such vile things about you, Max.  _No one_ does." His tone is firm, yet comforting, but Max only hiccups in response, clutching tightly onto Carters' hand.

  
For awhile now, Max continues to stifle his sobs, going from pressing against Carters' palm to sitting on his lap on the cold office floor. Carter didn't mind, focused on comforting his Max as he muffled himself against the doctors' coat. It takes him even longer for his cries to finally die down as he rests against Carter, fully drained of his energy. And Carter-- Carter doesn't move for a long, long time-- content to hold Max against him, buzzing gently with warmth and a heavy, almost dizzying sense of  _protectiveness_. 

 

Max might not ever understand how strongly he felt towards him, but that's fine. He'll keep watching over him as long as it takes.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry??????????????????


End file.
